


Iridescence

by Caryan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Vernon centric, Vernon is bad at feelings, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caryan/pseuds/Caryan
Summary: Glimpses into the relationship of Hansol and Seungkwan from pre-debut to now.Or,Hansol had probably always been in love with Seungkwan regardless of what his brain said. Probably.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I’ve been wanting to write Verkwan for a very long time. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic in full, and I’m aiming to update once a week. Updates will be snippets from anywhere between pre-debut and current time and will usually be based on a gif or YouTube link. I’ll be sure to share provide the link when I upload the chapter.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome. If you have a favorite Verkwan moment and want to make sure it’s in the story, leave a comment or a URL and I’ll be sure to get a chapter in!
> 
> Thanks so much for taking this journey with me and I promise to keep any angst to a minimum.

Vernon was late.

He was supposed to have been at the studio fifteen minutes ago. Jihoon had called a mandatory practice session for the hip hop team, but he had simply watched the time pass with apathy instead. There were days like today where he’d find himself drifting towards the roof, lying beside the edge, shoulder against the chain link fence, arm stretched lazily across his eyes. There was a steady thrum of music in his ears - a song his sister had sent him - and he’d heard it enough that he could just barely hum the melody.

In a group of 13 guys, sometimes he just needed space. Away from the music, away from the practices, away from the fans. The roof was his anchor, his place to bring himself back to earth when his mind began to drift away; his one escape where few would find him. He was Hansol here, and Hansol loved American pop music and humming out of tune melodies to a language he understood but wasn’t a part of.

Where Vernon wrote raps and was the mature, half American member with a winning smile of an up and coming boy band, Hansol was a 21 year old somewhat childish Korean who hated exercise and humid weather. Vernon loved Hansol, and sometimes he needed him more than he wanted the others to know.

Even though he knew he’d have to deal with the rage of their shortest member and scolding from their overworked leader, Vernon was content. The sporadic but increasingly erratic vibration of his phone implied he was being searched for but at the moment he did not give a damn.

The thought left his mind rather violently as a body landed not-so-gently on top of him. Air left his lungs with unforgiving force as his ear buds were ripped from his ears. He tried to push the offending object away, forcing out a ragged “ _oh god_ ” and “ _why_?” in the most pathetic, breathless voice ever.

“Veronnie~” a sweet voice cooed in his ear. A small hand ran through his hair as he opened his eyes to almond brown eyes on a round face. Vernon couldn’t place the breathlessness he continued to feel when staring into his bandmate’s eyes, so instead he rolled over with a sudden burst of strength, ignoring Seungkwan’s squeak as he stood, collected his tangled ear buds and readjusted his sweatshirt.

“First of all, rude,” Seungkwan muttered darkly but didn’t hesitate to take Vernon’s outstretched hand. He pat his butt to remove non existent dust from his pants before raising an accusatory eyebrow. “Why are you playing hooky?”

Vernon averted his eyes and mumbled a quick _I don’t know what you’re talking about_ but groaned when he caught his friend’s unwavering gaze. He looked away, staring at all the surrounding buildings and sighed. “Fine, I just didn’t want to go, no other reason.”

There was a pregnant pause and Vernon half expected to find Seungkwan storming away but instead when he look over he saw his friend was staring at him thoughtfully. There was a look in his eyes that made Vernon wonder if Seungkwan still hid away in the out of service bathroom on the third floor whenever he got tired of the idol life. They’d spent years training together and while both of them had their own secret place, they had always shared it with the other. No matter what, Vernon was confident he’d find Seungkwan when he was missing and knew Seungkwan would be the one to find him like now.

“Okay, well, you’re going to have to deal with Jihoon’s rage on your own. I’m going to avoid Seungcheol - he specifically asked me to find you - but I’ll just say you weren’t here.”

Seungkwan shuffled from foot to foot for a moment, looking at the thin clothing Vernon was wearing before sighing. “It’s going to rain somewhere in the next hour so you should stay near the over hang and I brought you this.” He lifted a small plastic bag that had been discarded in their struggle. Through the clear plastic he could recognize that it was the drink that had always been his favorite pre-debut. He wasn’t allowed to drink it now since it was so sugary and he wondered how Seungkwan had managed to sneak this one past the hawk-like eyes of their somewhat strict manager.

It’s times like this where Vernon wondered what he did in a previous life to have a friend like Seungkwan, someone who looked after him even when he didn’t ask. As he took the bag with a wide smile, he ignored a dull aching in his heart, just below the overwhelming sense of affection. It hummed softly before disappearing back to a place Vernon had never dared explore.

“You’re amazing~” he said happily in English, emphasizing the last word. Seungkwan rolled his eyes which only made Vernon smile more.

“I know, what did you do to deserve me?” Seungkwan turned and stepped towards the door. “Don’t stay here for too long and you better not sit in the rain! Can’t have you getting sick before taking on Seventeen’s Colossal Titan.”

“Enh, I won’t.” He promised affectionately, already thumbing through his phone to find his next song, appreciative smile at the anime reference.

“Take care, Hansollie ~”

The name was said with a kindness that warmed Vernon’s slowly cooling heart. The music industry tends to drain the energy from even the best of the best.

As Seungkwan re-entered the building, Vernon put his headphones in, another English song filling his ears, and ignored once again the dull ache that seemed to fill his chest. A feeling he’d never defined in the many, many years he’d felt it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends - thanks for all the kudos and comments!!! It really helps to motivate me to keep going. I have a few ideas for upcoming chapters and some of the chapters will be longer than others. This one ended up around 2200 words! 
> 
> Part one is inspired by this segment on Star Show 360: https://youtu.be/SEW4zV6ENj8
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ~~~

 

_**Seventeen Star Show 360 (Oct 17th, 2016)** _

  
“Alright, looking at the last fan hashtag,” The MC, Leeteuk, looked around at the members who were sitting on either side of himself and his co-host in a U-shape. “# _Skinship_without restrictions_. Which member likes skinship the most and which member hates it?”

_Seungkwan_ , Vernon immediately thought for the member that enjoyed skinship the most. Seungkwan had always been affectionate since Vernon had met him years ago. Back then, Vernon had been a lot more affectionate too, specifically with Seungkwan. There were plenty of video clips that still floated around of them hanging off of each other pre-debut. A lot of speculation began to pop up around the time they were going to debut about whether or not members were too affectionate with one another. South Korea was not friendly to the LGBT community and rumors about sexuality could potentially ruin careers before they began. While Vernon and the other members quickly learned to become more reserved and private with their skinship, Seungkwan had disregarded all norms and never hesitated to reach out to the nearest member to shower them with affection.

A throat cleared beside him and Vernon looked over as S. Coups began speaking. He couldn’t explain it, but he could feel a collective sense of anticipation among the members as all eyes fell on their leader.

“Woozi really hates all kinds of skinship.” S. Coups stated matter of factly, and Vernon let out a breath he wasn’t sure why he was holding. From the corner of his eye, Vernon saw Woozi hang his head in defeat as the second MC, Jaehoon, turned to look at him. Woozi’s face was that of someone who realized far too late they’d been cornered. The two MC's quickly used this revelation to their own amusement.

“You don’t like it when someone touches you?” Jaehoon paused for a moment before leaning forward and patting Woozi on the back. “I did this to you just now, but you didn’t like it?”

“Ah, no!” Woozi began, hiding his face with one hand while waving the other at Jaehoon with embarrassment. “No, this is okay. I’m fine with this.”  
  
Leeteuk stood up and stepped around Jaehoon, coming to stop behind the shortest member and slowly wrapping his arms around his slender shoulders.

“Woozi-yah,” He called out affectionately, squeezing his arms slightly. “The members must do this to you a lot, right?”

Vernon couldn’t help the grin growing on his face as he watched Woozi begin to grow more uncomfortable. His ears were turning red and Vernon was almost sure he could see sweat collecting on his brow from nervousness.

“If you do that…it’s a bit...” Woozi began weakly, DK making a quick “ _oh_!” beside him.

“Starting from here he really hates it.” DK informed Leeteuk, laughing as he pointed at the obvious relief on Woozi’s face when Leeteuk pulled away.

“I see.” Jaehoon had his arms crossed and nodded. He leaned forward and reached out to shake Woozi’s hands apologetically. “Sorry for just now, we made you uncomfortable.”

Woozi grabbed his hands quickly. “No, really, it’s okay!”

“Oh, well,” Jaehoon continued, adjusting his glasses. “if it’s okay, then–” He tapped his cheek twice, looking away coyly while pursing his lips.

Woozi started laughing but even Vernon could tell it was the pained laugh of someone desperately hoping the segment would be over. The shorter member quickly bent forward and rested his head on the desk before him.

“He gets embarrassed so easily,” Jaehoon commented to Leeteuk. “I suppose it’s because the first time is difficult.”

S. Coups grabbed Vernon’s shoulder and shook him, both boys leaning into each other while laughing at Woozi’s increasing discomfort.

After a few more jabs, it seemed as though the MCs were over torturing the singer. Vernon hoped they would move on to the next segment rather than continuing the topic, but the fates were against him, as per usual.

“So now that we know who dislikes it the most,” Leeteuk swiveled to look at the other side of the room questioningly, “out of all the members, who likes skinship the most?”

There wasn’t a moments pause before Dino called out Seungkwan’s name beside Vernon, other members quickly voicing their agreement. Vernon also called out Seungkwan’s name since there wasn't any competition. The boy in question gave a simple nod and raised his hand, not bothering to deny the collective opinion.

  
Vernon caught Dino’s eyes as the younger boy turned his head to stare at him with a subtle smirk. A pit suddenly grew in Vernon’s stomach as Dino faced the MCs and reached out a hand to draw attention to himself. For a second, Vernon had hoped he had misunderstood the look in the youngest member’s eyes, but then Dino opened his mouth and Vernon had to wonder, not for the first time, if he had at some point offended the maknae beyond forgiveness.

“Seungkwan does the most skinship, especially with Vernon.” Dino called out, and Vernon reluctantly began to nod and smile at being named. There was a camera watching his reactions at all times so he had to play along, not that the other members would let him deny it anyways. Seungkwan looked slightly flustered and was avoiding eye contact across the room. Vernon wondered if his friend was also plotting out the youngest members demise and if he’d be willing to team up for some revenge. Seungkwan maintained the same odd expression on his face but looked over as Dino quickly added, “he strokes his face and hair a lot.”

Joshua, sitting between Jun and DK suddenly agreed with the youngest member. “Yeah, he likes to touch his face and play with his hair.”

Vernon scratched his neck, remembering that just before the broadcast that Seungkwan had kept calling him cute and touching his face while they were eating. Joshua had been sitting right across from them with Jun.

“In my defense,” Seungkwan jumped in, raising his hand as he spoke, “when I first joined as a trainee, Vernon was only this tall.” He gestured to his shoulder, meeting Vernon’s eyes briefly from across the room. “He was shorter than me, but then during the last four years I didn’t grow any taller while this guy grew more than 10cm. It felt like I had a cute puppy that suddenly grew into a large dog.”

Vernon laughed at the comparison, looking at Seungkwan with a wide smile. His friend didn't smile back and instead was looking a little reserved, which was odd for such a talkative member. Seungkwan always hated being called out for his favoritism towards Vernon and Vernon felt a little sorry that it was happening again.

The MCs were laughing at the comparison, looking over their shoulders towards Vernon. “Do you hate this kind of skinship?”

“No, it’s fine, it’s just sometimes if he does it too much I feel like a giant baby.” He quickly explained, not wanting to drag this out for too long. He always felt uncomfortable when talking about this on the air, and sometimes it made him miss the days before debut when he could care less about how affectionate he may or may not have been and how much he may or may not enjoy the attention.

“Ah so Vernon is treated like a pampered dog.” There was a collective laughter before, to Vernon’s relief, moving on from the topic entirely.

After the recording wrapped up, Vernon would find Seungkwan glaring at Dino from across the dressing room. He sat down beside him, thighs pressing close and leaned his head towards his friend’s face.

Seungkwan leaned away, knocking his knee against Vernon’s. “What are you doing?”

Vernon didn’t look up, just nudged his friend’s shoulder with his head and continued staring at the way Seungkwan’s hand lay close to his own. An odd desire welled up in his chest to reach across and link their hands but Seungkwan’s heavy sigh snapped him out of the thought.

Vernon looked up briefly and saw Seungkwan staring at him with obvious affection despite his bad mood. There was a moment where their gaze held before Seungkwan reached across to run his hand through his blonde hair.

“Good boy.”

Later, after the episode aired on national TV and comments poured across the internet, Vernon would find himself particularly bothered by one English comment that said he’d been officially petzoned.

 

 

**_Bonus: Pre-debut_ **

Hansol was standing next to an air conditioner unit when he first realized he had become taller than Seungkwan. The dance studio was buzzing and somewhere in the distance Seokmin’s voice could vaguely be heard from one of the practice rooms. Soonyoung was practicing a random dance routine with Minghao as Samuel attempted the moves behind them. Junhui and Wonwoo were sitting shoulder to shoulder against the mirror, staring at something on Wonwoo’s computer that had Junhui rolling his eyes. Various trainees were entering the room - some arriving for lessons while others to participate in a scheduled event. With all the movement and bodies, it was the perfecf combination of warm, loud and humid that Hansol hated.

Seungkwan was leaning against the AC unit, the cool air causing the hairs around his face to ripple across his skin in a way that Hansol was sure had to tickle. Uncomfortably warm and desperate to cool off after dance practice, Hansol was leaning one arm against the machine behind Seungkwan’s head, leaving just a slight distance away from their bodies as his friend continued to tell a story he’d stopped paying attention to ages ago. He was watching the other boy’s face intently as Seungkwan animatedly re-enacted portions of what must have been an incredibly life changing event.

“Woah,” Hansol’s head snapped to the side, surprised to see Mingyu towering over both himself and Seungkwan. He had his hand extended, lying parallel to the top of Seungkwan’s hair, before deliberately moving it levelly to connect with Hansol’s forehead. “Hansol’s taller than you are Seungkwan. You think Jihoon will catch up soon?”

“ _Hey_!” An offended Jihoon yelled from across the practice room.

Seungkwan made to hit the taller boy, his face scrunching up in anger. “There aren’t enough shoe insoles for that to happen.” At the second, slightly louder “ _ **Hey**_!” echoed across the room, Seungkwan stomped his foot angrily. “Get over it Hyung, you’re short!” He huffed, crossing his arms and staring at Vernon, though it mainly looked like he was glaring at him. “Yeah, Hansol, take off your shoes, this can’t be natural. I refuse to believe you’re taller than me now.”

Hansol laughed, grabbing Seungkwan’s hand and shaking it slightly. “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do if it turns out I really am taller?”

By this point they’d drawn the attention of Seungcheol and Jeonghan, who always seemed to appear where trouble was brewing.

“Aw, how cute,” Seungcheol was immediately reaching for Seungkwan’s cheeks, hands making a pinching motion. “Our Seungkwan’s reached full maturity.”

Jeonghan put an arm around Hansol’s shoulder and gave him a smile that promised trouble. For such a pretty face, Jeonghan was the one you’d never want to cross.

“Seungkwan, if we’re making our sweet Hansol take off his shoes, wouldn’t it only be fair that you take yours off as well?”

Seungkwan, who had been in the middle of slapping Seungcheol’s hands away from his face and elbowing Mingyu to get him to remove the arm from his shoulder, suddenly paused. “These are totally flat.” He mumbled, but even Hansol knew that was his first mistake when he saw the smiles of the other trainees.

“Oh really?” Seungcheol’s smile had turned practically evil and Seungkwan glared at him suspiciously, trying to edge away from the sudden development. “Then I guess you won’t mind if-“

Jeonghan and Mingyu both launched themselves at Seungkwan, pinning the singer to the floor so fast that Hansol, who had sidestepped the entire affair to save his own life, didn’t see them go down.

“-we double check.” Seungcheol grinned as he squatted before the struggling member. He looked up at Hansol as if asking for permission. Hansol took one look at the glare on Seungkwan’s face and felt his own lips curl into a grin that put Jeonghan’s to shame.

“Yeah, I mean it’s only fair.”

“Hansol, you absolute trait– unhand me!”

Seungkwan struggled against Jeonghan and Mingyu, but his flailing legs couldn’t escape Seungcheol. With one firm grip he yanked the sneaker from Seungkwan’s foot, and, before anyone could process the action, an insole slipped out and fell right before Hansol. There was a moment of silence before Hansol broke it with a large bark of laughter, clapping his hands and laughing even harder as Seungcheol snatched the object from the floor and started waving it to the other trainees in the room.

Mingyu and Jeonghan both stood up and quickly moved out of hitting range. Watching the chaos building around the room as Seungcheol recounted the tale from the corner of his eye, Hansol squatted before the boy laying on the floor, face hurting from the shit-eating grin he was wearing. “Hey Hyung,” he shook the shorter boy’s bare foot. “What are you gonna do now since it turns out I really am taller?”

“Hyung?” Seungkwan glared at him. “I am one month older Hansol, one! What I’m gonna do is spare you from the biggest smackdown of your life.”

“I mean, it’s not like you’d be able to hit my face anyways.”

The bruise he was sporting on his arm later that day after being tackled had been totally worth it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely didn't mean to have such a long hiatus, but I'm back now! This chapter is short and quick but i'll be working on chapter four and will be getting it out soon :)

**_Predebut 2013 02:34am_ **

 

It was half past two and Seungkwan was still practicing the same routine he’d started over two hours ago. Again and again, he hit the steps one by one, stopping and starting and picking up from the beginning when he was clearly dissatisfied with his reflection in the mirror. Hansol was sitting in a dimly lit corner, headphones dangling from his ears even though his phone had died an hour before. 

 

Most of the other trainees had gone to bed, an unusually early night for most of them. Since half the trainees were fighting off colds, the company had decided to go easy on them for the last week. Jihoon hadn’t been able to participate in any trainings the last three days and was instead quarantined to the dorms. Seungcheol and Jeonghan, his roommates, had taken up the common space to avoid getting sick themselves. 

 

From the door to his left, Hansol could hear Seokmin belting out note after note, occasionally wincing as the older boy’s voice broke. It sounded raw and painful, but the older boy persevered. Joshua and Chan had been helping Seokmin earlier that night, but, at the prospect of getting more than three hours of sleep, both had left just after midnight. 

 

Honestly, Hansol wasn’t even sure why he was still at the practice room instead of laying down in his warm bed. With his phone dead he wasn’t able to browse the internet or play any of the mindless games he usually played during his free time. The only thing to pass the time was watching Seungkwan’s dance practice -  the same song on repeat over and over. 

 

He could have joined him, he supposed, rather than sitting and watching but Hansol wasn’t one to practice in his free time more than he could help. He was a decent dancer, often praised by the coordinators and Soonyoung-hyung, but he was also incredibly lazy. Since he was a quick study, he didn’t feel the need to put forth the extra effort. Seungkwan, while a talented singer, had to put in more effort to keep up with their harder choreography. He and a handful of the other members had been called out by the dance instructor earlier that day and it seemed like Seungkwan had taken the criticism close to heart. 

 

Originally, Hansol had wondered if Seungkwan wasn’t aware he was still in the practice room when his friend had entered and turned off the lights. Seungkwan hadn’t said a word in greeting as he wandered over to the stereo and hooked up his phone, a familiar beat pulsing through the empty room seconds later. It was only after a few minutes had passed that Seungkwan caught his eye in the mirror and made a silly face. Hansol has chuckled to himself, realizing that even he couldn’t avoid the older boy’s hawk-like eyes. Seungkwan never made a comment about Hansol sticking around and it didn’t seem to bother him, so Hansol had continued to watch even as the minutes turned to hours. 

 

Though Seungkwan had turned off most lights in the practice room, the few that remained cast a golden light across his skin, accentuating the dampness collecting along his arms. As he transitioned from step to step, arms shifting in tangent, his hair began to clump together on his forehead, droplets flying through the air as he pivoted. In the momentary pause before the song restarted, Hansol could see the beads of sweat collecting into a steady trail that lead down Seungkwan’s neck to just below the collar of his shirt. He followed the trail with hooded eyes.

 

While Seungkwan’s technique was often knit picked by the instructors, Hansol thought that overall his sense of rhythm was good. He remembered that the first time he’d ever seen Seungkwan dance seriously - it had been the first time he’d thought of the other boy as manly. Usually, with his playful personality and tendency to cover girl group choreography so enthusiastically, it was easy to forget that Seungkwan also had a more serious and manly side. 

 

Occasionally, when the music was at its climax and Seungkwan hit a move just right, Hansol felt his stomach tighten. A feeling pulsing through his body that he wasn’t sure he could explain. 

 

He couldn’t say it was the first time he’d felt this way around Seungkwan, but it was probably at its strongest that he could recall. He supposed it was something like pride and admiration, a sort of knowing power that he was looking at a boy who would one day be standing on stage. The feeling didn’t fade even as time went by, a strange ache building in his chest, and so Hansol stayed. Rooted by the movement before him. Rooted by a boy he was sure he would define as beautiful if asked. 

 

In the back of his mind he prayed no one ever would. 

 

 

 

**_Day before debut 2015_ **

 

There was a collective quiet in the practice room, an almost painful silence filled only with heaving breaths and tangible anxiety. They were officially debuting: Hansol could hardly believe it. It had been a long road full of suffering and hardship. To finally see the end was something he thought he’d been ready for, something they’d all been ready for, but one quick glance around the room showed he wasn’t the only member dealing with the odd juxtaposed feeling.

 

Seungcheol seemed especially on edge but was doing his best to keep the moral up. Occasionally yelling out encouragement even when exhaustion caused some of the members to fall out of rhythm. It was moments like this that made Hansol grateful to have his Hyung as the leader. Ever together and ever the glue that kept them from breaking.

 

Both Seungcheol and Soonyoung - _no_ , Hansol had to remind himself, _S. Coups and Hoshi_ _now_ \- had decided to call their practice officially over when Mingyu tripped during one of the quicker dance moves where they moved into a complicated formation that involved stepping under half the member’s outstretched arms. Everyone had given a nervous laugh but there were also collective sighs, Mingyu apologizing over and over again for the mistake. Hansol was sure he was now anxious over the thought of it possibly happening during their debut stage, Hansol was definitely thinking about it now try as he might not to. 

 

Hansol, attempting to fight off the butterflies in his stomach, ignored his members as they packed up to head home and continued to go through the steps by himself. There was a level of focus that had overcome him that was practically manic. After a few runs through the choreography, his muscles were screaming at him and he knew he had to stop.

 

Out of breath, Hansol dramatically flopped to the floor, arm and legs spread eagle as dots collected in his vision as he stared at the light overhead.  His chest heaving, he barely acknowledged the  _ goodnights  _ from various members as they grabbed their belongings to head back to the dorm. 

 

He turned his head to the side when he heard another member join him on the floor. Seungkwan threw his arms over his head as he leaned back, making a strained noise has his stretching caused his shirt to ride up over his stomach. Hansol’s eyes trailed the length of his friend’s body before snapping back to Seungkwan’s face as he looked over at him. The older boy looked tired, bags under his eyes accentuated by the harsh fluorescent lighting, but there was a fire burning there.

 

As Seungkwan smiles at him, the familiar ache fills Hansol’s chest. He allowed himself to trace the lines of his friends face and found himself fixated on his mouth. The urge was there, as it had been years before, to close the distance. It would be so easy, he could feel his fingers twitch from where they lay close to each other’s side. He realized Seungkwan was no longer smiling and adjusted his gaze to meet his eyes.

 

There was still a fire burning there in the dark depths of Seungkwan’s gaze, but it was different now as it had been once before. Hansol couldn’t bring himself to look away even as the ache continued to rage within his rib cage, a beast begging to be set free. 

 

They remained like that for a long time, Hansol wasn’t sure if it was hours or minutes, neither making a move toward the other and instead laying in the silence of the empty practice room. It wasn’t until a throat cleared and they both looked up to find Chan standing over them with a questioning expression that the spell of the moment was broken.

 

“Seungcheol said that we need to head back and get some sleep. He told me that if you don’t come with me he’s going to send Jihoon instead.” Chan was raised an eyebrow at Hansol, eyes shifting to Seungkwan as the boy began to get up. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

“Nope,” Seungkwan said, looking away from Hansol and adjusting his shirt. “Just catching my breath.”

 

“Okay?” Chan trailed off awkwardly, watching as the other boy shuffled wordlessly across the room and grabbed his phone and jacket before heading for the door without looking back. “Hansol are you coming?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll head back with you.” Hansol stared at the door as it closed before hanging his head and taking a deep breath. The pressure in his chest remained a steady thrum that he ignored as he got to his feet and looked anywhere but at the appraising gaze of their maknae.


End file.
